Santana's Stomach aches
by Santana-lopez-glee
Summary: Santana Lopez sick fics
1. Stomach Flu

Santana moaned as she shifted her position in bed. She clutched her aching stomach. This had been going on all night. As soon as some of the pain subsided she massaged her stomach but accidentally pressed too hard, causing herself to moan loudly and wake Brittany who was sleeping next to her.

"San? Are you ok?" She asked sleepily.  
"No. UGH...My tummy hurts really bad." she cried moaning again.  
She looked at the clock it read 5am. Brittany sat up and uncovered her belly. She began to rub her bare stomach. Suddenly Santana's stomach rumbled and she clutched her stomach in agonizing pain. She pulled her knees up to her stomach and rested her head on them.  
Brittany rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. After about 15 minutes, her head shot up and her hand covered her mouth.  
She shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet in time. Brittany rushed in after her and sat on the floor next to her. She continued to throw up with Brittany slowly rubbing her back. She had never felt so sick. After about 5 minutes she stopped and sat on the floor by the toilet breathing hard and was sweaty. She rest one arm across her stomach.  
"Oh honey, you poor thing!" Brittany said sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. She moved Santana's arm away from her stomach and started to rub it. Santana moaned and buried her head into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany continued to rub until Santana had to throw up again. They spent the rest of the morning in the bathroom.

"I am going to run to the store and get some things to help your tummy, will you be ok for 20 minutes?"  
"Don't leave" Santana weakly said.  
"I'll be back soon, i promise. I need to get something to help you feel better."  
She helped Santana to the bed and brought her a bucket.

While Brittany was off to the store Santana laid and held her stomach. She kept shifting positions and tried to get comfy. This only upset her stomach more. She felt hot and her head started hurting.  
After the longest 20 minutes Santana had ever experienced, Brittany came back and carried the grocery bag into the bedroom. She gave her the medicine she bought and put one of the movies she rented in the DVD player. They spent most of the day watching movies while Santana threw up. By 6pm Brittany decided it might be a good idea to call a doctor just in case. After she got off the phone Brittany walked in the bedroom to where Santana was.  
"Sanny, sweetie I think you have the stomach flu." She moaned and held her stomach. "They said it should only last at the maximum of 3 days." She crawled back in bed and massaged Santana's tummy the rest of the night. Santana woke up throughout the night and Brittany was always there to make sure she was alright.


	2. Sickness in NY

At the morning when she wakes up she feels really tired and her stomach hurts again. It's been hurting the past two days now.

The moment she stands up she feels very nauseous.

She feels vomit coming up and runs to the toilet. She reached it just in time, and vomits her stomach content into the toilet. After a while her stomach is emptied, but the nausea doesn't go away, so she just keeps sitting on the bathroom floor. Just when she's about to get up, another wave of nausea hits her, and she bends over the toilet bowl again. The last little bits of stomach content come out and that's when Rachel enters the room.

Rachel had an amazing night of sleep, and she feels fresh. She is happy, and walks to the bathroom door while softly singing a song she forgot the name of. She knocks on the door, and the only thing she hears is the soft sounds of vomiting above the toilet, and that alarms Rachel.

"Kurt? Santana? Who's in there?" Rachel asks

She opens the door where she sees Santana sitting in front of the toilet bowl. So she runs to her friend. 'Santana, what's up?"

'I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm fine'

'this is not fine.' says Rachel.

"Hey girls what happen?" Said Kurt

"Nothing!" Said Santana while flushing the toilet.

"Santana you look awful"

"Thanks Hummel"

"You know what i mean"

'Take this, you will feel better.' Said Rachel while handling her some pills.

'Thanks'

'do you think you can walk to your bed, because that is where you're gonna spend the day.' said Kurt while helping her stand up.

"Yes i can walk and i'm not going to bed guys. I have to work."

"I'll take your shift" Said Rachel.

"Why you two suddenly worry about me?"

"Santana we care about you. Rachel will take your shift and i will take you to the doctor."

"What? No, no, no. I'm fine. Okay?" Said Santana while walking to her bedroom to dress up.

"you look awful, you just threw up and you've been complaining that your stomach hurts for 2 days, you need to see a doctor, Santana"

"No Berry, absolutely not. I know my body, and I know how I feel. I can take care of myself you know…'

'Okay, do whatever you want, but don't blame us when you still don't feel good tonight.'

The moment she goes out of the room she feels her stomach hurting, she doesn't get enough air and she feels really weak.

She gets dizzy, her legs are trembling and she feels like she is gonna pass out, Her stomach hurts really bad and then she feels a wave of nausea coming up. She falls forward, and everything comes out. She's vomiting and crying, and it feels like she has gone deaf and blind.

Rachel and Kurt went running next to her.

"Use this" Said Rachel while putting a bowl in front of Santana for her to throw up.

Santana did not even notice Rachel and Kurt, But now she can't stop thinking how embarrasing this is. after throwing out everything that was in her stomach she gags a few times, but then she just sits there, staring at the floor.

"Rachel can you get something to clean the floor?" Said Kurt and Rachel just nodded. "Santana can you stand up?"

"Yes i can, i'm fi..." Santana's phrase was cut by a wave of vomit again.

"I can see you're feeling great right now" Said sarcastilly Kurt. 'Santana, you haven't been feeling well for a few days now, and you almost fainted, vomiting all over the floor. We're going to a doctor.'

'You're gonna put on some clean clothes, and while you're doing that we're gonna call the doctor to ask when we can come.' Said Rachel while cleaning the floor.

"Can you dress up alone or do you need some help?'

'I can do it by myself, guys, I'm just a little sick'

Once they get to the clinic they introduce to the doctor, and then they follow him to his room.

When they are inside his room he closes the door, and they sit down, he behind his desk, and Kurt, Rachel and Santana in front of it. He looks at Santana for a moment, and then he asks 'So Santana, what is the problem?'

'My stomach has been hurting the past days, it's not a big problem but they thought i had to come here'

"Santana's problem is worse than that" Said Rachel.

"She almost fainted today and she's been puking all morning" Continued Kurt.

'Okay, that's quite a story. Santana, can you please be honest with me?'

'I am being honest,'

'So you said your stomach's been hurting, right?'

Santana nodded

ill make an ultrasound. Just lay down there.' Santana stands up, and walks to the bed doctor's pointed at. She lies down, and looks at the doctor."

'Can you pull your shirt up, then I can put this gel on your abdomen.' She pulls her shirt up, and shivers when the gel touches her skin, it is cold.

"I can't find anything wrong"

He said and gives her a paper towel to wipe the gel of her stomach, when she is finished he takes the towel, and throws it in the trash can. Then he sits down, and says to her 'Sit down, we need to talk about how to treat your sickness.' She sits down, and he continues 'I want you to rest for a few days, just in bed, or on the couch.

You also need to eat and drink enough. I think that will fix the problem, but you really need to rest.' While he is talking, Santana's thoughts are going somewhere else. She feels nausea coming up again, and looks around to see if there is something to vomit in. ' _A meter to your right, a trash can!_ ' a small voice inside her head says. She quickly reaches for the trash can, just in time, because the moment she gets hold of it, her vomit splashes into it. She doesn't know how there even can come vomit out of her, she can't remember eating in the last 2 days, but it's better than nothing coming out.

Rachel jumps up from her chair when she sees Santana vomiting again, she pulls Santana's hair back, feeling helpless and disgusted.

After a few minutes Santana is finished, and she looks up, her eyes teary because her stomach hurts really bad.

The doctor stands up, and gets a glass of water for her. She takes it, and silently takes a few sips. He then breaks the silence by saying 'I'm also gonna give you some medicine against nausea and some pain killers, don't forget to take them a few times a day."

When they got to the car Santana laid down in the back seat.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Rachel.

"I think i have to throw up"

"Kurt stop the car" Said Rachel.

"Why?"

"Just stop it. Now"

But when he did it it was too late since Santana had already thrown up.

"Rachel. Open the windows. Now" He was mad at Santana. He knew she couldn't help it but still.

"I'm sorry" Said a weakened voice from behind.

Once they got back home Kurt helps Santana getting out of the car, and for once she doesn't complain. She feels really bad, still extremely tired and nauseous, and her stomach started hurting really really bad. She slowly walks to her room and changes her dirty clothes and goes straight to her bed, she feels like she could sleep for weeks, and she lies down curled into a ball.

"Wait a minute" Said Kurt while sitting next to her. "You need to take your pills"

She slowly sits down and takes the pills.

"Thanks" Says in a weakened voice. "I'm sorry for what happened to your car,"

"It's ok. Now go to sleep. Yes?"

Kurt goes to the living where Rachel is.

About thirty minutes later they are interrupted by Santana, who is shouting their names. They both stand up and walk to Santana's bedroom. And as soon as they open the door they realize Santana is definitely not feeling well. She is sitting bent forward, her arms wrapped around her stomach, and tears streaming down her face. They both run to the bed and sit next to her, stroking her back, trying to calm her down

'Calm down, it's gonna be okay."

"Shhh Santana.' It's okay, it's okay"

They whisper.

'It hurts… So much….' She said while tears run down her face. Talking just makes the pain worse. Neither Rachel or Kurt have ever seen her cry so bad. Something it's definitely wrong.

Santana is almost passing out because of the pain, she tries to talk to explain what's wrong, but she really can't get anything out of her mouth.

"Santana, we are going to take you to the hospital, yes? Everything will be okay."

Kurt carefully laid Santana in the backseat and Rachel sits with her laying Santana's head in her lap.

"Santana. Santana" Said Kurt. "We need you to breath slowly. Ok?"

"Yes, can you do that for us?" Said Rachel in a soothing thone.

Santana just moaned as the pain continued to tear trought her stomach.

"Rachel. Rachel. I think i'm gonna..." Said Santana before throwing up again on the car and this time on Rachel's shoes too.

"It's okay. It's okay. Kurt can you hurry up?" Said an annoyed Rachel.

"I'm sorry" mumbled a crying Santana. The pain was just getting worse.

Once they got to the waiting room they waited for ten minutes with Santana crying and moaning in pain.

They tried to fill up the papers just to realize they know nothing about Santana. Starting from her birthday to things she was allergic to.

When they got into the doctors office they laid down Santana on the stretcher and she curled into a ball pushing her legs against her abdomen and after the doctor asked a couple of questions, he procedeed to examine Santana.

'Hello Santana He says, but she isn't reacting. 'Santana, I need you to lay down, otherwise I can't examine you.'

'O… Okay' It's the first thing Santana said since they got into the doctors office.

'Santana, I'm gonna pull up your shirt, and then I'm just gonna feel your stomach.' He carefully pulls up her T-shirt, and then puts his hands on the left of her stomach. He softly pushes, but that's enough to make her scream of pain 'AAAAAAHHAAAAHH STOP! PLEASE STOP!' she cries.

'I am so sorry, but I need to do this in order to find out what's wrong with you.' The doctor says, and he continues softly pushing certain points of her abdomen. Santana is feeling lightheaded because of the pain, and suddenly everything is black.

She dreams about her being a big star, about her parent's, about Brittany, about her abuela, about the Glee club and suddenly she hears someone calling her.

"Santana? Santana can you hear me?"

It was Sam.

She slowly opened her eyes just to find herself in a room she didn't remember being in with Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt.

"What? What happened? Why am i here?" Santana said trying to sit down.

"No, don't sit like that" Said Mercedes while slowly pushing her back.

"You don't remember anything?" It was Blaine talking this time.

"No." Said Santana quietly. "My stomach hurts."

"That's why you're here" Said Rachel.

"Your mom is coming from Lima to see you and we left Brittany a message" Said Kurt.

Suddenly the doctor walks into the room.

'Hi Miss Lopez. I see you're awake. I've got some good news for you. We've got the outcomes of the test, and there is nothing severe going on with you. Your pain was caused by a blockage in your intestine, and it fixed itself. We will keep you one night for observation, but I think you can be discharged tomorrow morning.'

"Thank you" Said Santana quietly. 'I'm sorry for all of this drama guys.'

'It's not your fault.' Kurt says.

"The important thing is that you're okay now. It was awful to see you in so much pain" Said Rachel."

"I wanna go"

"We're going soon. Yes? You just try to rest a little more."


	3. Sectionals

It was one of those days when all she wanted to do was to stay in bed and sleep all day. Her stomach was hurting really really bad, but she couldn't stay in bed today.

Today it was the sectionals and she was going to have her first solo, she had to be okay.

She sat down on the bed and the pain just got worse, but she tried to ignore it.

She had to go to school and they would take the bus there at the parking.

Mr Schue, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, Finn and Puck where already there.

"Hey San!" A very cheerful Brittany said while hugging Santana from behind and pressing her hands on Santana's stomach. "Are you excited for today? It's your first solo!"

"Yes, i am" Said Santana in a tiny voice while moving Brittany's hands away.

"Are you okay? You look awful" Asked Quinn.

"Thanks Fabray!" Santana just nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said while walking away with Brittany following her.

Like 10 minutes passed and they haven't come back yet.

"Girls could any of you go to check if everything is okay?" Will asked.

"I'll go" Said Rachel.

"Santana? Brittany?" Rachel asked as she entered to the bathroom.

She ten heard noises coming from one of the cubicles. "Girls? Is everything okay?" She then heard the toilet flush and saw Santana and Brittany coming out of it.

"Showing down your fingers on your throat?" Rachel said while looking at Santana. "And Brittany you where helping her!"

"That's not true Rach." Brittany said. "Sanny doesn't feel very well"

"And why are you even here, Berry?"

"Mr Schue send me to see if everything was okay. The bus is about to come, are you two coming or what?"

By the time they got into the bus Santana was feeling really nauseous again and the pain was slowly getting worse.

She was sitting next to Brittany.

She luckily made all the way without puking.

Once they get to the place, they went to the dressing room where everybody was arguing about her sleeping with Finn last year, and while she was about to say something to defend herself a sharp pain arose her stomach resulting into an unexpected moan that made her bend in two.

"I get that we're talking about sex, but that moan was a little innecesary." Said Mercedes.

"What? I did not..." And another sharp pain struck her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"She has a tummy ache." Said Brittany while slowly rubbing Santana's tummy.

"Maybe you're just nervous. Can you sing tonight?" It was Tina asking this time.

"Yes i... i can." Said Santana stuttering as another wave of pain hit her.

"I'll go call Mr Schue." Said Mike. Santana was about to protest when he was already out looking for Will.

"What's wrong?" Will asked while entering the dressing room.

"Nothing." Said Santana who was sitting in Brittany's lap while Brittany rubbed her tummy.

"Santana has a stomach ache." Said Quinn.

"It's nothing." Said Santana, but she suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up and Brittany went behind her holding her hair.

The could hear Santana puking and Brittany's soothing words trying to calm her down.

"Eww Santana that's disgusting." Artie said in disgust.

"ARTIE!"

"What? It is!"

A couple of minutes later Santana came out of the bathroom walking slowly and Mr Schue handled her a glass of water.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I don't know, better i guess."

"You have to go on stage in a couple of minutes, you think you can make it?"

"I can go if she can't!" Screamed Rachel.

Will just glanced at her and went back to Santana.

"I can." She said.

"Ok guys, let's make a circle."

As soon as she finished the performance Santana run backstage and emptied her stomach in the trash can that was near, making it just in time.

"You don't have to go on stage to know the results if you don't want to." Said Will.

"I know, but i feel better now."

And by the time they where coming Santana was feeling slightly better.

She was again sitting next to Brittany.

All the people in the Glee Club where really happy and they where going to breadsticks to celebrate but Santana wasn't going. She still didn't feel well enough.

"San do you want to come to my house? We can cuddle and watch movies if you want to."

"Of course Britt."

And they spend all night cuddling while Brittany rubbed Santana's tummy until they fell asleep.


	4. Sick Day

At 6 AM, the alarm clock starts beeping loudly, and Santana turns around to turn it off. The sound annoys her, she had just fallen asleep again, after abdominal pains and a feeling of slight sickness had been bothering her all night.

She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps the blankets around her. Her mother's been calling her name for a few minutes now. A few minutes later, she hears her mom coming straight to the bedroom, and seconds later she is standing next to Santana "You have to get ready for school" she says.

"I'm not going" She says without looking at her mother.

"Why not?"

"My stomach hurts and I'm diying" Santana speaks softly. Her stomach has been hurting her bad since the day before and it has slowly become worse.

"You aren't diying" She said in an annoyed tone. "Santanita i don't think a simple stomach ache is enough to keep you home from school. Right?"

"Please." Santana said while looking at her this time. "It's hurts really bad and i couldn't sleep most of the night because of the pain."

"Why didn't you call me or your dad if it was that bad that you couldn't sleep then?"

"I don't know."

"Let's make a deal, you will get ready and i'll take you to school and if you still don't feel good in a couple of hours i will pick you up. Okay?"

"But i really don't..." Santana's sentence is cut of when she feels vomit burning in her throat, she quickly runs to the bathroom, and goes straight to the toilet. She is just in time, and when she bows down, the vomit splashes in the toilet bowl. She is trembling heavily, and she lowers herself to the ground before the next wave of vomit comes out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry i did not believe you." Maribel said while walking into the bathroom to hold her daughter's hair. "Have you finished?"

"Yes..." Santana said weakly but she suddenly felt the urge to puke again. They stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour until Santana finished puking.

"Mami, my stomach hurts really bad." Santana said as she shed a few tears.

"I know, can you walk yourself to bed or you need me to help you?"

"I can." Santana said. She cleaned herself and slowly walked to the bed with one hand clutching her aching stomach.

She was about to send a text to Brittany when her mother grabbed her phone, turned it off and put it on the night stand. "You should try to rest now, okay?"

She didn't protest. As much as she wanted to talk to Brittany, at this moment she just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay in bed until the pain went away.

It took an hour but Santana had finally fell asleep.

Maribel went to check on her a couple of times. She looked really uncomfortable and was clutching her stomach while sleeping, all Maribel could think of was how much she wished she could make her babygirl feel better.

Santana wakes up to puke and complain and then goes back to sleep. She does this most of the day and she is still sleeping when her mother wakes her up for dinner.

"You haven't eaten nothing today, not even breakfast. You have to eat something"

"But i'm not hungry."

"I know, but you need to have something"

Santana sits up and groans in pain. "I don't want to eat."

"Just one toast"

Santana manage to eat half a toast when she feels like throwing up again. Her mom quickly grabbed the trashcan from beside the bed and held it in front of Santana.

"Santanita, are you crying?"

"I feel awful!" Santana says while wiping away her tears.

"I know, i wish i could do something to make you feel good." Her mom says while hugging her.

She feels too awake to go back to sleep now. She wishes her mom hadn't woken her up, when she sleeps, she isn't bothered by her aching stomach or nausea.

"I feel horrible…" Santana whispers. "I can't sleep anymore. Can we watch some movies?"

"Of course we can"

They watch some movies together as Maribel strokes Santana's hair and rubs her tummy.

And half an hour later Santana fell asleep again.

Maribel put the blankets on Santana and kissed her.

"Goodnight Princess."


	5. Tummy Rubs

Her stomach has been hurting most of the day, and she was really tired, she just wanted to go to bed, but she just couldn't resist to Brittany when she asked her to spend the night together.

Once they got into Brittany's bedroom she just laid in bed, and Brittany climbed in top of her.

She was kissing her way up Santana's neck to her lips when she felt Santana tense up at the same time her stomach made a gurgle.

"You're okay?" Brittany asked as she pulled away from the kiss while poking Santana's belly.

"Yeah." She said while sitting up. "Ooh no. It hurt's really bad."

"Your tummy?" Brittany asked concerned, while placing a hand on Santana's stomach, as if she could feel she was in pain .

Santana layed her hand over Brittany's hand and nodded. "I really don't feel good." she winced while clutching her stomach.

"Oww baby. Do you want me to get you something?"

"No."

"Do you want to puke?"

"No." Santana groans, clutching her aching belly.

"Come here." Brittany said while tapping at her lap

"Why?" Santana whined, dragging out the last syllable. "It hurts to move."

"Just come here." When Santana only simpered, Brittany sighed again. "I'm going to rub your tummy. You'll feel better."

Santana grudgingly crawled over to Brittany, laying on the other girl's lap.

Brittany pulled up Santana's t-shirt, and with her other hand, began rubbing gentle circles on her abdomen.

"How does that feels Sanny?"

"A little better." Santana mumbled quietly.

She rubbed Santana's ailing tummy till they both fell asleep.

A few hours pass and it's now 4am when Santana wakes up in severe pain.

She looked to her side where Brittany was sleeping peacefully. She wasn't going to wake her up.

Santana tried to sit down a little, and slowly started to rub her stomach to try and soothe the pain.

A little more than half an hour later she felt how the pain was starting to fade slowly so she decided to try to sleep but as soon as she took her hands away from her belly, the pain struck again, really bad this time.

"Britt-Britt." Santana croaked near tears from her belly pain.

"Britt, please wake up." Santana whimpers trying to stir a sleeping Brittany.

"What's the matter, San?" Brittany said while clicking on the lamp on the bedside table.

"My stomach hurts." Santana whines again with discomfort on her voice.

"I'm sorry, baby." Brittany mumbles while pressing a warm hand on Santana's stomach.

"How many time have you been up?" She asks, really concerned.

"I don't know. Half an hour? Maybe." She said trailing off in a whine as she clutched her stomach.

Brittany could easily tell that Santana was hurting.

Santana smiles at her but it quickly falters as her stomach twists uncomfortably again.

"Brittany!" Santana wines again.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?"

Santana only nodded. "Please, Britt."She whispers desesperately.

Santana was really glaad she was with Brittany, She could almost guarantee that if she asked most of the guys she usually had sex with, to pay attention to her stomach ache at almost 4 in the morning, they would just ignored it.

But Brittany really wanted to make Santana feel good.

"Sanny, can you lay on your side?" Santana nodded.

"San try to breath slowly, it's okay." She said while slowly rubbing Santana's stomach. "Do you need me to get you something?"

"No." Santana weakly said.

Santana fell asleep with Brittany rubbing her aching stomach again and woke up feeling better the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was in the middle of the night when Santana awoke. It was hot, too hot. She felt like she was burning up and her stomach trembled. Walking the few metres to the bathroom, she pressed her arms against her abdomen, like the pressure could somehow ease the pain. Every step hurt and she was starting to feel dizzy, when she finally made it to the bathroom, she quickly splashed cold water onto her face before she suddenly felt like throwing up. She made her way over to the toilet as fast as she possible could before she threw up her last meal. To say that she felt horrible was an understatement. She barely managed to flush and brush her teeth to get rid of the taste in her mouth, as the pain in her stomach overcame her like a wave. She whimpered as she carefully slid down the smooth wall of the bathroom.

Brittany awoke by the sound of the toilet flushing. She turned around on her side, trying to sleep again but as she opened her eyes, Santana still wasn't back in bed.

"Santana?" She asked into the darkness. "Sweety, are you alright?" She waited several moments, but as she didn't receive an answer, she pushed herself up to get out of bed.

"San, are you in there?" Brittany asked once she had reached the closed bathroom door. She was about to ask again when she heard a soft whimper that sounded like someone was in pain. Santana. Opening the door, Brittany looked around only to find her girlfriend against the opposite wall, her eyes watery while she pressed her hands against her stomach with a painful expression.

Brittany felt her heart break when she saw Santana like that.

"Sanny!" She whispered as she made her way over to her. "What's wrong baby?"

"It hurts." Santana cried out quietly.

"What hurts?" Brittany asked concerned.

"My stomach." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No, baby, don't cry."

"It's just that my stomach hurts and i'm dizzy and i feel so sick." She said tiredly. "And i just threw up and my stomach still hurts so bad." she cried out.

"I know, baby. Let's get you back to bed, okay? Can you walk by yourself or you need me to help you?"

"I think i can walk." She said as she pulled herself up, trying to regain her balance.

Santana walked over to the bedroom followed by Brittany before laying down, and Brittany pulled the sheets over her.

"I'll get you something to make you feel better and then you'll try to sleep, okay?" She asked but it sounded more like an order. Santana nodded in response, closing her eyes as Brittany went down. A few minutes later she returned with some pills, a glass of water and a heating pad.

"Sanny?" She whispered, trying to figure out wheter she was asleep or not.

"Britt." She mumbled. Brittany sat down on the bed, placing the glass of water and the pills on the nightstand before pulling the covers back and pulling Santana's shirt up to place the warm heating pad on her belly.

"Santana you're hot." She said worried after she had felt the temperature on her forehead.

"I already know that, baby."

"You know what i mean."

"It's so warm here." She sighed in attempt to kick the covers away.

"No, leave them there." Brittany argued, helping her to sit up a little to give her the pills.

"Okay, baby, try to sleep. Wake me up if you need something or if you are feeling any worse. Okay?" She said, crawling under the covers.

"Hm." She heared her weak voice. "Love you."

"I love you too, Sanny." She replied, smiling before tiredness took over her.


	7. Appendicitis

Santana was sick. She's really weak, achy, can't move and need a waste basket by the bed. She's super sick. And even though she usually get's on their nerves Rachel and Kurt actually felt bad for the girl and they've been taking care of her since the night before when she got really sick.

"Santana, how are you feeling?" Asked Rachel while entering the room.

She crept to the bed and found Santana curled in a ball holding her stomach and moaning slightly.

"My stomach's killing me." She grumbles turning her face in the pillow so her words are slightly muffled.

"Let's take your temperature again, ok?" Rachel said while picking up the thermometer off the night stand. "Can you sit up?"

"No."

"Santana, please. Is just one minute."

"No." She groans. "I feel worse when i move."

"Santana." Rachel is trying to be as patient as she can with the girl.

"Okay." Santana says while slowly sitting down.

"Here, open your mouth." She says and Santana complies while trying to stay as still as possible.

"How bad is it?" Santana asks when Rachel removes the thermometer from her lips.

"102.7"

"I feel awful."

"Do you need anything?"

"I need to die." Santana says in a strained voice while wrapping her arms around her stomach and bringing her legs to her chest.

"Santana i'm serious. Kurt's out. Do i tell him to bring you something?"

Santana just shook her head no.

Rachel sighed. "Okay. Tell me if you need anything."

An hour later Rachel goes to check on Santana just to find her puking in the waste basket.

Rachel sits behind her and pulls Santana's hair back.

Santana cried and clutched her right side.

"Shh, Santana. It's okay." Rachel tried to comfort her but she was internally panicking.

"It hurts... It hurts... really bad..." She whimpered.

"You're warm. Like really warm. Try to slow your breathing down. Can you do that?" Rachel really didn't know what to do.

"I... I can't."

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Rachel said while looking for her phone.

"No please... Don't." Santana said.

"Santana..."

"Please." Santana said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Okay, but we are going to the ER because this is definitely not okay." Rachel said while helping Santana up.

She quickly dressed herself and put a jacket and shoes on Santana. Santana throw up all over the floor but Rachel didn't have time to clean it up.

It took just a few seconds to get a cab and they got to the nearest hospital in about 5 minutes.

Rachel paid the driver a $20 tip because Santana threw up in the back seat.

Luckily the emergency waiting room was almost empty.

Rachel made Santana sit down while she filled the paper work.

"Please hurry or i'm gonna puke here." Santana cried out as another wave of pain hit her.

Rachel ignores her but hopes Santana doesn't puke right there.

Soon Santana is called in by a nurse to come and get checked out.

They sit her down in the office to assess the pain and a nurse takes blood and they request a urine sample as well.

Santana is admited to the hospital and the doctor informs her and Rachel that they will run a few tests but that they are sure it's appendicitis.

* * *

Kurt get's home and when he opens the door he finds a disgusting mess on the floor.

"Rachel? Santana? Is anyone here?" He asks.

He goes to Santana's bedroom where he finds an empty bed and no sight of the girls

He doesn't know what happened so he tries to call them, he hears Santana's phone ringing in the bedroom and Rachel just doesn't answer.

He just finished cleaning the floor when his phone chimes with a message.

 _From Rachel: With Santana at the ER._

He decides to call Rachel.

* * *

Rachel just finished talking with the nurses about getting Santana into surgery to remove her appendix when she heard her phone ringing. It was Kurt.

As soon as she answers the phone, Kurt starts firing questions.

 _-Why are you at the ER? What happened? Is Santana okay? Why didn't you call me?_

 _-Kurt, everythings fine. Santana was in a lot of pain so i brought her here. She has appendicitis so she'll have to go into surgery now since her appendix is very inflamed but she will be fine._

 _-How is she now?_

 _-She is okay. They gave her some painkilliers via IV already._

 _-Okay, i'm on my way._

* * *

The surgery took a little more time than expected because Santana's appendix was about to burst.

When the surgery was over the doctor came out and assured Kurt and Rachel that everything went fine and that Santana could go home in a couple of days.

* * *

When Santana opens her eyes, she is blinded by the bright lights, and for a moment she thinks she is still in the operation room. As she looks to her right side, she sees Kurt and Rachel and she realizes she is back in her room, and the surgery is over.

"Hi Santana. How are you feeling?" Kurt asks.

"We were really worried about you." It was Rachel talking this time.

"I'm tired." She mumbled. "Ouch! It hurts." She said while moving her hand to her stomach.

"No, don't touch it." Kurt said while moving her hand away.

"You'll go home soon." Rachel said. "Do you need something?"

Santana shook her head no.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana noticed her stomach slightly hurting the day before, during Cheerios practice, but it wasn't bad so she ignored it, but it was hurting bad the next day when she woke up.

She asked her mom if she could stay home from school but after taking her temperature and seeing she was okay she refused saying that a stomach ache wasn't enough to stay home so she just gave her a painkiller.

 _"Could you at least take me to school today?"_ Santana asked in an annoyed tone. _"I don't feel like driving."_

When they got into the car Maribel just wouldn't stop talking and Santana was starting to get annoyed.

She didn't even noticed when they got to school.

 _"Santana, we are here."_ Maribel said. _"Call me if you need me to pick you up."_ She said as Santana waved goodbye.

* * *

When she got to school the painkillers still did no effect and the pain got worse when Brittany came and hugged her from behind, pressing her hands on Santana's stomach.

 _"Hi San!"_ She said excited.

 _"Hi Britt."_ She said really serious. _"Could you loosen up your grip a little?"_ She asked while moving Brittany's hands away.

 _"Are you mad at me or something?"_ Brittany said while pouting.

Santana nodded no. _"My stomach hurts and you were pressing on it."_

 _"Oh my god, baby, i'm so sorry."_ Brittany said feeling really guilty.

 _"It's okay."_

Santana skipped lunch trying not to worsen her stomach ache but it kept getting worse with the hours and she could hardly pay attention to anything else or stand up straight.

* * *

It was at spanish class with Mr. Schue that Santana suddenly felt really sick and jumped from her seat. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out.

After she finished she walked over to the mirror mounted on top of the sink. She looked pale and tired. She walked slowly back to the classroom feeling a little better but really embarrassed.

When she entered the classroom everyone looked at up her.

 _"Are you all right?"_ The teacher asked.

She just nodded.

* * *

The class was quiet when they heard a groan from Santana as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. They all turned to see her bending over, holding her stomach.

 _"Are you okay?_ " Mr. Schue asked.

Santana nodded.

 _"She doesn't feel very well."_ Brittany said.

 _"Santana. Do you want to go see the nurse or want me to call your parents?"_

Santana shook her head no.

 _"You're really pale"_ He pointed.

 _"And you're really warm."_ Brittany added.

 _"God, i think i'm gonna barf."_

 _"i'll take her to the bathroom"_ Brittany quickly said but Santana suddenly lunged forward and projectile vomited all over the floor.

 _"Gross." "That's disgusting." "It's everywhere."_ and other things were said at unison from the rest of the students, shocked to see that Santana Lopez had just thrown up everywhere.

 _"Guys, enough."_ Mr. Schue said. _"Santana you have to go to the nurse office, i'll go get the janitor."_

 _"I'll take her!"_ Said Brittany. _"C'mon Sanny."_

* * *

Brittany helped her stand up. Santana staggered a little as they left the room.

* * *

The nurse asked Santana a couple of questions and took her temperature.

 _"You have a fever. I will have to call your parent's to pick you up. Okay?"_ She said as she leaded Santana to a place where she could lay.

* * *

 _"Sanny i'll stay with you until your mom comes to take you home, okay?"_ Brittany said.

 _"You should go back to class."_ Mumbled weakly Santana.

 _"I'm staying."_

After a couple of minutes of silence Santana finally spoke.

 _"Britt-Britt i don't feel well. I think i'm gonna..."_ She said before starting to gag.

Brittany grabbed a trash can that was near just in time for Santana to puke in it.

 _"Shh, San, it's okay, it's okay."_ Brittany wispered to her while rubbing circles in her back. _"Did you finish?"_

Santana nodded and they both stayed in silence for a couple of minutes as they listened to the nurse talking on the phone.

 _"Your mother is coming in 20 minutes."_ The nurse suddenly said while handling her some painkillers and a wet towel to put on her forehead.

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Ask me if you need anything."_

* * *

When Maribel came to pick up Santana she saw her curled into a ball sleeping in the stretcher while Brittany was sitting next to her.

Maribel went straight to talk to the nurse.

 _"San? Santana wake up. Your mom's here."_ Brittany whispered.

* * *

 _"Santana."_ Maribel said while approaching her daughter.

 _"Mami?"_ Santana mumbled. _"My stomach hurts."_

 _"I know baby. W_ _e are going home now. Ok?"_

Santana nodded.

 _"Thanks for staying with her."_ Maribel said to Brittany.

* * *

The whole drive home was silent while Santana laid in the back seat and writhes in stomach pain.

 _"Mami, pull over!"_ Santana suddenly yelled.

Maribel pulled over just in time. The moment the door opened Santana threw up everywhere.

 _"Shh, it's okay, it's okay."_ Maribel softly said. Santana began to sob.

Once she was done, they drove in silence.

* * *

Maribel helped Santana out of the car and took her to her bedroom.

 _"_ _Go to bed. I'll go with you in a couple of minutes."_

Santana slowly started changing her cheerios uniform and got into bed. She felt awful.

 _"Can i come in?"_ She heard her mom asking.

 _"Yeah."_ She weakly said.

Maribel sat on the bed next to her daughter, stroking her shoulder.

 _"I'm sorry i made you go to school. I didn't know it was this bad."_ Maribel said, but she received no response from her daughter. _"Do you want me to bring you something?"_

 _"No."_ She said in an almost inaudible tone. _"It hurts really bad."_

 _"Your stomach?"_ Maribel asked and Santana nodded yes. _"I will make you some tea. Okay?_ _It will make you feel better."_

 _"Okay."_ Santana mumbled.

* * *

Santana spend most of the day puking, whining and complaining.

 _"My stomach hurts so much! I'm gonna die!"_

 _"You're not going to die Santana. It's just a bug."_ Maribel said to her for the thousandth time that day.

 _"I'm gonna die and you don't care."_

* * *

When Maribel entered the room again she saw a little bump under the covers.

 _"Santana?"_ She asked to see if her daughter was sleeping. The only response was a groan. _"I made you some soup."_

 _"I don't want it."_ Santana mumbled.

 _"You need to have something."_

 _"I'm gonna puke it."_

 _"Sit up, you don't need to have it all. Just a little."_

 _"NO."_

 _"D_ _on't make it hard, okay? You haven't eaten anything today."_

 _"I had lunch at school."_

 _"You didn't. I've talked to Brittany."_ Santana suddenly looked at her in surprise. _"I needed to know some details of how where you feeling before going to the nurse."_

 _"I was feeling awful. What do_ you _think?"_ Santana said trying to sound rude, but her voice was too weak for that.

Maribel rolled her eyes at her daughter's snarky comment. _"Anyway, she wanted to come to see you, but i told her not to because she would get sick._ _Now, are you going to eat or do i have to feed you?"_

* * *

Santana managed to eat half the soup before feeling her stomach queasy and hurting again.

 _"I feel sick again."_ Santana groaned.

 _"Do you need me to get you the bucket?"_

 _"I don't know."_ Santana whispered. " _No."_

* * *

Maribel stayed with Santana watching some movies when she felt her whining in pain.

 _"Your stomach still hurts?"_ She asked and Santana nodded. "You're _still really warm."_ Maribel said while feeling her daughter's forehead. _"Do you want to sleep?"_

Santana nodded again.

 _"Can you get me another blanket?"_

 _"Of course baby."_ She covered Santana with the blanket and sat next to her while stroking her hair. _"Try to sleep okay? I promise you will feel better tomorrow."_ She said while Santana slowly started to fell asleep _. "Good night, Santana."_


	9. Cheerleading Camp

Neither of them thought that Santana would get sick within 2 hours of being there.

They all had their cabins assigned and where practicing already.

* * *

Actually Santana had been feeling sick that day, her stomach was hurting and she felt a little dizzy and nauseous, but there was no way she was gonna be sick on the first day of cheerios camp.

* * *

Sue was screaming at Santana something about her not being well enough or something like that but Santana's wasn't really paying attention the only thing she could think of was how sick she was feeling.

Santana gave a weak cough. " _I don't feel good."_

 _"What did you say Lopez?"_

 _"_ _I said i'm not feeling very well, Sue. I think i need to go for a walk._ " She stated.

Sue advanced a few steps until she was practically nose to nose with her. _"I don't care if you're dead, Lopez! You came here to practice and be the best and only the best!"_ Sue kept screaming at her for messing up the routines. _"You think being perfect is what wins nationals? Perfect takes second place. Sue's cheerios take first."_

Santana just wobbled unsteadily for a few seconds, her eyes blinking a few times before she focused in on Sue again.

 _"Sue, she doesn't look well."_ Quinn suddenly said.

 _"Did I ask for a comment from you, Fabray?"_

 _"Coach-"_

Sue turned back to Santana, and didn't spare another glance at Quinn. She grabbed Santana by the collar, shaking her with every syllable to strengthen her point. _"You will go to the field and you will do the routine without ruining it. Or you will never, and I mean, never, enjoy another moment of happiness or peace for the rest of your miserable life. Do you understand me? I will hang your head in my trophy case. Are we clear?"_

Santana wobbled forward, and seemed lost in the moment.

Sue shot a glance towards her. _"What, are you high?"_

Santana pitched forward with a retch, an arch of vomit cresting perfectly towards Sue's bright red track suit.

Luckily Quinn was quick and moved Santana to one side.

This didn't stop her explosion, but changed the direction and (mercifully for Santana) saved Sue.

 _"What in the hell?"_ Sue screamed. _"Get her cleaned up and take her to the cabin. Now."_ Sue said to Quinn.

* * *

Sue gave her a withering look before heading off, as Quinn gathered Santana up as best she could and turned her towards the bathroom.

They made it just in time because as soon as they got into the bathroom Santana projectile vomited everywhere.

Quinn held a tissue under the cold water tap and started wiping the mess out of Santana's mouth.

Luckily, Santana's hair was already in a ponytail and out of her face.

 _"God Santana this is really disgusting. It's everywhere."_ Quinn often felt squeamish around sick.

 _"I couldn't help it."_ She snapped at Quinn. _"Go away Fabray."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere. How are you feeling?"_

 _"How do you think i'm feeling?"_

* * *

 _"I'll take you to the cabin. Can you walk by yourself or do i need to help you?"_

 _"I don't need help"_ Santana said firmly. _"I can handle myself."_ She attempted to stand up, and was on her feet for a few wobbly moments before she almost collapsed.

 _"You can barely stand, let me help you."_

No longer after they made it to the cabin Santana fell asleep, and woke up a couple of hours later.

 _"You finally woke up."_

 _"Shut up, Fabray."_ Santana groaned. _"I feel awful."_

 _"You look awful."_

 _"Fu... Owwww it hurts."_

 _"What hurts?"_

 _"My stomach."_

 _"Are you gonna puke?"_ Quinn asked while holding a bucket in front of Santana.

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Great."_

 _"No wait, i'm gonna..."_ Santana could not even finish her sentence.

* * *

 _"Santana, wake up. I need to take your temperature."_ Quinn said while shaking Santana's shoulder, but got no response. _"Santana please."_

 _"No. I wanna sleep."_

 _"San, i promise you can sleep after."_

 _"No. Go away."_

 _"I'm not going. I have to take care of you. Now, get up and let me take your temperature or i will have to call Sue."_

As soon as Quinn said this Santana got up but she suddenly started gagging and Quinn quickly grabbed the bucket and put it in front of her.

Once she finished Santana started sobbing.

 _"What's wrong now?"_ Quinn asked.

 _"It's the first day and i'm already sick and Sue is going to kill me and my stomach hurts and i'm gonna die."_

 _"It's not your fault that you're sick and you're not going to die. You just have the stomach flu. You'll be fine in a day or two."_

* * *

Santana spend most of the day puking complaining and crying about Quinn not understanding her pain and about how awful it was to be sick on the first day and Quinn spend most of the day hearing Santana whining, trying to get her to sip water to maintain her hydrated (And holding her hair back when she brought it back inmediatly) trying to soothe Santana's stomach pain and cleaning her neck and face with washcloths.

It was obvious that neither of them was having the best day.

* * *

Santana mumbled something.

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Get me another blanket. It's cold."_

 _"Quinn could you please get me another blanket? It's cold. Thank you."_ Quinn said while giving her the blanket.

 _"Whatever."_

 _"God Santana you're burning."_ Quinn said while feeling Santana's forehead.

 _"Q, i'm still cold."_ She whines. " _Get under the blankets, too."_

 _"What? No, i'm sorry Santana but you smell like puke and sweat."_

 _"Pleaaaase."_

 _"No, Santana. I'm sorry but i'm not gonna risk getting sick."_

 _"You're mean."_

 _"Yeah San. Whatever."_

* * *

 _"Q?"_

 _"What do you want now?"_ Quinn was getting tired of Santana and her complains already. She understands that the girl is sick, but she complained and whined way too much.

 _"I wanna sleep."_

 _"Sleep then."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I don't feel good. And my stomach is still hurting"_

 _"I already know that, Santana."_

 _"Rub my stomach!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Pleaseee. It makes me feel better."_

 _"Okay."_ Quinn said while sitting next to Santana. _"Let me see."_

Quinn rubs back and forth across Santana's stomach.

 _"Ow, don't press that hard."_ Santana said while moving Quinn's hand away. _"You're hurting me!"_

 _"I wasn't even pressing hard."_ Quinn said. _"Is that okay?"_

 _"Nooo. Do it in circles."_

 _"Is it okay now?"_ Quinn said in an almost snarky tone.

 _"Yeah."_ Santana mumbled.

Quinn keep rubbing Santana's stomach until she fell asleep.

She made sure Santana was sleeping before going to her own bed.

That certainly had been a long day.

And she was about to fall asleep when she heard Santana calling her again.

 _"Q?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't even know what's this, but hey!**

* * *

Having the stomach flu was awful. Having it and being away from home was doubly awful. And it's not like she loves to be in Louisville.

Actually this made her miss her family even more. Specially her mom.

She couldn't stop thinking of how her mom would take care of her.

* * *

Four years old Santana was waiting for her mom to pick her up from preschool and she went to hug her mother when she saw her, but Maribel noticed Santana was quieter than usual.

Then, Maribel saw the teacher beckoning her.

She lets Santana on the floor before making her way to the teacher's desk. _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yes, mrs Lopez. I just wanted to have a little word with you. Is about Santana."_ She states quietly. _"She's been a little sluggish today and she didn't finished her lunch. I think she may be coming down with something."_

Maribel glances over at her daughter. _"She does look a little pale."_ She says. _"I'll keep an eye on her and keep her home if it's necessary."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"No problem."_ Maribel says. _"Santana, are you ready to go?"_ She asks and Santana instantly takes her hand.

They are going out of the classroom when Maribel noticed Santana's clammy hand and how weak her grip is. _"Are you feeling okay?"_

 _"My tummy hurts."_ Santana pouts sadly.

Maribel picks her in her arms. _"Oh, i'm sorry baby."_ She says while kissing her daughters forehead. _"We'll go home and i promise i'll make you feel better, okay?"_

* * *

Six years old Santana contracts a bug and spends her days at bed suffering through the vomits, the fever chills and stomach aches. And it breaks Maribel's heart to see her baby suffering, so she does everything she can to keep her happy and make her feel better.

 _"Mami, it hurts!"_ Santana cries while taking Maribel's hand and pressing it to her stomach, showing her where it hurts.

 _"Shh, don't cry, baby."_ Maribel says while slowly rubbing Santana's tummy, because she knows it comforts her. _"You'll feel better soon, i promise."_

She then hears Santana mumble something, but doesn't understand what she is saying.

 _"I can't understand what you say if you're crying."_ Maribel softly says while stroking Santana's hair.

 _"I'm tired of being sick."_ Santana said in a small voice.

 _"Oh, i know it's awful. But we can go downstairs, make a fort and watch some movies. Would that help you feel better?"_

* * *

Ten years old Santana had been having an aching tummy all day and she had hardly eaten anything.

After school she curled up on bed and slept until dinner and then when Maribel woke her up for dinner she refused to eat and instead she put her pajamas and got back into bed.

 _"Let me take your temperature just to be safe."_ Maribel said while sitting on the bed next to Santana.

 _"No."_ Santana said while pushing the thermometer away.

 _"It'll be just one minute. Sit up."_

Santana groaned but compiled with what her mother said and after the thermometer beeped Maribel found out that Santana's temperature was normal.

 _"Everything's normal. Maybe you should sleep off whatever is making you feel sick, okay?"_

A few hours later Santana woke up in severe pain and decided to go to her mother's room.

 _"Mami?"_ She said in low voice. _"I don't feel good."_

 _"What's the matter?"_ Maribel asked half asleep.

 _"I don't feel good."_ Santana repeated. _"I think i'm gonna..."_ She said before puking all over the floor.

 _"Oh my goodness Santana!"_ Maribel almost screamed, completely awake now.

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay baby."_ Maribel said in a soothing tone. _"Do you need to throw up again?"_

Santana shaked her head no.

 _"Go to the bathroom to clean you up. I'll clean the floor, okay?"_

Santana nodded and was making her way out of the room but stopped and looked back at her mother.

 _"Mami?"_

 _"Yes, baby?"_

 _"My stomach hurts really bad. I'm i too old to sleep with you?"_

Maribel left out a little laugh. _"Of course not. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"_

Santana nodded.

 _"Okay, get into bed baby. I'll go with you in a second."_

* * *

15 years old Santana came home earlier than usual.

 _"You came earlier."_ Maribel said while approaching her daughter.

 _"I don't feel good."_ Was all Santana said before going upstairs.

Maribel followed her to her room and saw as Santana laid down.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Maribel asked, concerned.

 _"It hurts."_ She could hear the pain in Santana's voice.

 _"What hurts baby?"_

 _"My stomach."_ She says while holding it and curling into a ball. _"It hurts really bad._ _I came earlier because after the third time i puked Sue told me to go away."_ She said with a hint of annoyance.

 _"She did what?! I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow. She can't make you practice if you're sick."_

 _"Don't, i'm here now."_ Santana mumbled with her face on the pillow. _"I feel awful, i'm gonna die."_

 _"You're not going to die."_ Maribel said.

 _"But it hurts."_ Santana could be such a baby when she doesn't feel good.

 _"I know, baby. I'll go prepare you something to help you feel good, okay? I promise you'll feel better soon."_

* * *

The last time Santana was sick was a couple of months before graduation.

 _"Santana, you're gonna be late for school."_ Maribel said while entering her daughters room. _"Santana."_ She said while sitting next to her. _"Santana!"_

Santana mumbled something onto the pillow.

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I feel really sick."_ Santana mumbled, once again. _"And my stomach hurts so bad."_

 _"You're burning."_ Maribel said while putting her hand on Santana's forehead before heading out of the room.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Santana pouted.

 _"I'm going to get the thermometer. I'll be right back."_

As Maribel was going back to the bedroom with the thermometer she heard the bathroom door shut. She quickly walked towards there worried that her daughter might be throwing up. Her fear was quickly confirmed when she heard the sounds of puking and Santana's pitiful moans.

She walked in and knelt down next to Santana.

She pulled Santana's hair back while rubbing her back as Santana continued to throw up.

 _"It's okay, Santana."_ Maribel said in a comforting tone. _"Shh. It's fine."_

After about an hour the throwing up seemed to slow down.

 _"I feel like death."_ Santana croaked.

 _"I'm sorry, baby."_ Maribel said while kissing her daughter's temple. _"Do you want to go lay in bed? I can bring the trash can just in case."_

Santana nodded slowly.

Maribel helped her up. Santana wobbled as she stood, but Maribel helped her balance. She then laid Santana in bed and covered her up.

 _"Mami."_ Santana resisted the urge to scream as her stomach twisted in pain involuntarily. _"I feel really bad."_

 _"It's okay. Mami is here. You'll feel better soon."_


	11. Chapter 11

She twists and turns on the couch trying (and failing) to find a position that makes her stomach ache at least a little more bearable.

It's about 3am and Santana hasn't sleep at all.

The pain killers that Kurt gave her before going out weren't helping at all, the couch was uncomfortanle and the living room was cold, so she decided to go to Rachel's bedroom.

* * *

She opened the curtain to what was Rachel's bedroom and found her sleeping.

 _"Rachel!"_ She whispered. _"Berry, wake up!"_

 _"Santana?"_ A sleepy Rachel asks. _"It's late, what do you want?"_

 _"Can i sleep here?"_

 _"Santana no. Kurt isn't here, use his bed."_

 _"Berry please, my stomach is killing me and i hate sleeping alone when i'm not feeling good."_ Santana says.

 _"Santana, let me sleep."_

 _"I don't want to walk back to the couch or to Lady Hummel's bed."_

Rachel sits down on the bed and looks at Santana who is biting her lip and has her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Rachel sighs. _"Okay, come here."_ She says while making space for Santana on one side of the bed.

* * *

 _"Santana! Santana, stop moving!"_ Rachel says. _"I can't sleep, stop."_

 _"I'm-i'm so-sorry."_ She whispers, her voice sounding choppy.

 _"Hey are you okay?"_ She asks as she turns around to see Santana curled up, trying to stay still.

 _"Yes."_ Santana says, but Rachel knows she is lying.

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_ Rachel asks while shaking Santana's shoulder. _"Is your stomach still hurting?"_

Santana gives a little nod. _"I feel as if something where stabbing me."_

 _"Is there anything i can do to help you?"_ Rachel asks, a little concerned.

 _"No, go to ¡ouch! go to sleep, i'm o-okay."_

* * *

Rachel is falling asleep again when Santana wakes her up.

 _"Berry! Berry wake ¡ouch! wake up!"_

 _"Santana is like 4:30 am, what do you want now?"_ An annoyed Rachel asks.

 _"Can you, can you rub my stomach?"_

 _"Really Santana?"_

 _"Rachel please."_

 _"Santana no, i want to sleep."_

 _"I want to sleep too."_ Santana replies.

* * *

After minutes of discussing, Rachel finally agrees.

 _"Okay, let me see."_ She says while moving Santana's hands away and lifting her t-shirt. _"Where does it hurts?"_

 _"Everywhere."_

 _"Of course."_ Rachel mumbles.

 _"Ouch! Berry, you're hurting me!"_ Santana screams.

 _"I'm not doing it that strong."_

 _"Yes you are. It hurts."_

* * *

" _You are doing it bad."_ Santana says suddenly. _"Make the circles to the other side."_

Rachel rolls her eyes. _"Like that?"_

Santana just nods.

* * *

Rachel is feeling really tired when she realices Santana is sleeping. Finally.

She looks at the clock and it reads 6am. She has to wake up in 2 hours.

She gets mad at Santana, even if it's not her fault that her stomach was hurting that bad.

She turns away to sleep when she hears Santana quietly mumbling _"Rachel? Wake up, my stomach is hurting again."_

 _"Rachel?"_

 _"Rach wake up."_

This time, Rachel pretends as she didn't hear anything and goes to sleep. Santana will have to find the way to fall asleep by herself this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was coming back to the choir room to look for a book he forgot when he found Santana sitting in one of the chairs, staring at her phone.

Just then he noticed how messily her hair was tied up and that her clothes looked as if she could not have been bothered to care about her outfit that day.

 _"Hey, what are you doing still here?"_ He asked and Santana's head snapped up. _"Are you okay? You don't look well."_

 _"Wow, thanks for that, Evans."_

 _"You know what i mean."_ He said, while sitting next to her.

 _"My stomach hurts, like, really bad. I feel like hell."_ She mumbled. _"I was seeing if my parent's could pick me up but my dad is out of town and my mom isn't home."_

 _"I'll take you"_ He said.

 _"No, i can walk."_ She said while standing up.

 _"I'll take you."_ He repeated.

* * *

The ride to Santana's home was silent.

Sam tried to talk at first but Santana wasn't paying attention. He saw as Santana brought her hand up to her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut in pain, whimpering a little.

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_

 _"Ow! Yeah i'm..."_ She squeezed her eyes again _"I'm fine."_

He nudged her _"Santana"_

 _"God, i'm fine!"_ She snaped.

Sam was not fazed by her irritated state, heightened by the fact that she was in pain.

 _"We are here."_ He mumbled _"I'll walk you to the door."_ He got out of the car, opened the door and help her out, Santana scowled but didn't say anything.

They walked to the porch, slowly because Santana was stumbling.

* * *

 _"Is anyone here?"_ He said as they entered Santana's house.

 _"I don't think so"_ She said _"I didn't tell you to come in."_

He ignored her _"Go to bed."_

 _"You can't make me do anything"_ She mumbled, but complied.

He followed her and saw as she curled up in bed.

 _"Aren't you going away?"_

 _"I'm not."_ He said _"What do you need?"_

 _"I need to die."_ She groaned.

 _"I'm serious."_ Sam said _"Let me help you. What do you need me to do?"_

 _"Could you rub my stomach?"_ She asked _"Please."_

 _"Mm, sure."_ He said. _"Let me see,"_ He said while slowly pulling Santana's shirt up _"Where does it hurt?"_

 _"Everywhere"_ She said, her voice strained with pain.

He slowly started to rub Santana's stomach.

 _"Why are you being so nice to me?"_ Santana asked.

 _"I kind of like you, i mean we dated for like 3 weeks, right?"_ He said _"Before you dumped me for no apparent reason"_

 _"Yeah, sorry about that."_ She said.

 _"It's okay."_ Sam said _"Close your eyes."_ He said and Santana complied _"How does it feel?"_

 _"It feels good."_ Santana mumbled.

 _"It does?"_ Sam asked and Santana nodded. He continued to rub Santana's stomach even after she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Her family is out and she is left by herself at home when she starts to feel sick. She tries to sleep it off, but after an hour she wakes up feeling worse.

The first thing she notices when she wakes up is that her stomach is hurting even worse than it was before.

This definitely isn't how she thought she would spend her saturday night.

She grabs her phone and goes through her contacts and stops at Brittany's. She really wants to call her, but she knows Brittany is probably with Artie. She feels worst just by thinking that.

She thinks about calling her parents but she doesn't want to worry them.

She keeps going through her contacts and stops at Pucks. She calls him.

 _"Hey Lopez, what's up? Why the fuck aren't you at the party?"_

 _"I don't feel good."_ She said.

 _"You sound like shit. Do you want me to swing by?"_

 _"No."_ Santana weakly said.

 _"I can't hear you."_ He said while pushing the phone harder against his ear, trying to hear over the music. _"I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

* * *

Santana was trying and failing to fell asleep when she heard her bedroom door opening. She slowly turned to see who was there.

 _"Puck?"_ She whispers. _"How did you got in? The front door was closed."_

 _"I..."_ He started to say, but got interrumpted by Santana.

 _"Forget it, i don't want to know. I told you not to come."_

 _"You wouldn't have called me if you didn't want me to come."_ He said. _"What's wrong with you?"_

 _"My stomach hurts."_ She whispered. Puck started laughing.

 _"That's it? That's what is making Santana Lopez call me and cry like a baby? A little tummy ache?"_

 _"Don't laugh."_ She said _"It hurts really bad."_

 _"Okay, sorry. What am i supposed to do?"_

 _"Go away."_

 _"C'mon Lopez,"_ He said _"I'm sorry i laughed at you."_

 _"Noah, it hurts."_ She whimpered, clutching her stomach.

 _"Okay, take off your shirt."_ He said while sitting in bed, next to her.

 _"What? No!"_ Santana said _"I don't have anything under."_

 _"You don't have nothing i haven't seen before."_ Puck replied.

 _"Ouch! If you're going to stay here do something, i'm dying."_ Santana groaned.

 _"Okay, just pull your shirt up then."_ He said again.

Santana hesitated but slowly pulled her shirt up. _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"Just shut up"_ He said while slowly starting to massage Santana's stomach. He saw as Santana inmediatly relaxed.

* * *

 _"How does that feel?"_ He said about 15 minutes later _"Better?"_ He asked but Santana was already fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Having practice on the weekends should be illegal. By the end of Cheerios practice she feels as if her stomach could explode. She knew she shouldn't have gone.

She is sitting on one of the benches in the locker room when Quinn notices her.

 _"You were awful at practice today."_ She said _"You should be thankful that Sue didn't make you run laps."_

 _"Shut up, Fabray."_ She says before bending over in pain. _"Oh, crap!"_ She muttered.

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_ Santana nodded.

 _"Santana, are you okay?"_ Quinn asked again.

 _"God, Fabray! I'm fine."_ Santana said, annoyed.

 _"You're not."_ Quinn replied.

 _"It's just a little stomach ache."_

 _"How are you going home?"_ Quinn asked.

 _"I have to walk."_ She said _"My car broke down and there's no one home to pick me up."_

 _"You showered already, right?"_ Quinn asked and Santana nodded _"I'll take you."_

 _"What? No, i'm okay."_ Santana said, while trying to stand up.

 _"Santana, you can't even stand up."_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Let me help you."_

 _._

They got to Santana's house in about 15 minutes.

 _"When are your parent's coming back?"_ Quinn asked.

 _"In about 3 hours i guess."_ Santana sadly mumbled.

 _"Okay, i'll stay with you until they come."_ Quinn said, knowing Santana hated being alone when she doesn't feel good.

 _"Why are you, ouch! Why are you being so nice to me?"_

 _"Because you look and sound like you may die."_ Quinn replied.

.

 _"Lay down."_ Quinn indicated once they were in Santana's room and Santana complied _"I'm going to rub your stomach, okay? I know it helps you feel better."_

 _"How do you know that?"_ Santana asked, stranged.

 _"Do you remember Cheerios camp? You got me doing that the three days you were sick."_ Santana nodded. _"In circles, right?"_ Quinn asked while lifting Santana's shirt up.

 _"Yes."_ Santana softly mumbled _"Don't press too hard."_

 _"I won't, i promise."_

 _._

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Quinn asked, after about 15 minutes.

 _"It still hurts really bad"_ Santana answered _"It's kind of relaxing though. Can you keep doing it?"_

 _"Of course i can."_

 _._

Quinn kept doing it till Santana feel asleep.

Santana didn't look comfortable at all, she kept twisting and complaining in her sleep but there wasn't much Quinn could do, so she stayed there until Santana's parent's came back, just in case Santana woke up needing her.


	15. Chapter 15

She won't let herself admit it, but the fight that ended up with Rachel going away (and slapping the shit off of her) actually made her feel really sad. She was starting to like Rachel and Santana even considered her as a friend.

On the good side, Rachel going away meant that Santana _finally_ had a bed, which was great right now that she is sick, because being sick and spending all day in the uncomfortable couch is awful.

* * *

She's sleeping soundly at bed when Kurt get's to the apartment.

 _"Santana,"_ he says as he open the curtains _"hey!"_

Kurt reached out to wake her when his hand brushed Santana's forehead. causing him to notice how hot Santana was.

 _"Santana, wake up"_ Kurt said, slowly shaking her _"Santana!"_

 _"Mom?"_ Santana sleepily asked. _"Mom, i don't feel good."_

Kurt laughs at this _"Santana, it's me, Kurt."_ He said _"Hey, look at me."_

 _"Oh my god, i feel so sick."_ She mumbled.

 _"Of course you do!"_ Kurt said _"Santana, you're burning! Have you taken your temperature?"_

 _"Ughhhh!"_ Is Santana's response, as she shakes her head vehemently, which only makes her more dizzy.

 _"I'll go look for the thermometer, stay here."_

 _"I can't go anywhere."_ She mumbles.

* * *

 _"You have a very high fever."_ Kurt said while looking at the thermometer.

 _"God, i'm dying!"_ Santana says, while wrapping her arms across her stomach and bringing her knees to her chest.

 _"You're not dying, but this is not good."_ Kurt replies.

 _"My stomach hurts so bad!"_ She cries out, and some actual tears fall from her eyes.

 _"Hey, no, don't cry!"_ Kurt says _"Does it really hurts that bad?"_ He's starting to get worried.

 _"Yes. No."_ She softly says _"No."_

 _"Yes or no?"_ He asks. _"Who would have thought that Santana Lopez was such a baby when she gets sick?"_

* * *

Kurt spends the rest of his day next to Santana, who can't stop whining. Not that he blames her, since she spent the last 2 hours with her stomach twisting while puking her guts out every ten minutes and her fever has skyrocketed.

He decides that he's going to take her to the doctor in the morning if she doesn't feel better.

* * *

By the morning she is anything but better.

Santana doesn't fight back when he's trying to get her to the doctor because she is almost unconscious and can barely walk by herself.

They barely made it to the doctor without her puking on the taxi.

The doctor decided that it was just a virus that was going on and sent her home with some prescriptions for medicine that Kurt would have to pick up later.

* * *

Luckily they find a cab in less than ten minutes. Kurt help's Santana in the back seat and sits next to her. She leans on against his shoulder with her eyes closed.

 _"I wanna go home."_ She says suddenly.

 _"We are going home, we'll be there in ten minutes."_

 _"Not here."_ She says _"To my home, in Ohio."_

 _"I thought you didn't want to go back there."_

 _"I always get homesick when i don't feel good."_ She mumbles _"I miss my mom. She always knew how to make me feel better. And my abuela and Brittany and... ouch!"_ She grimaced in pain. _"Kurt..."_

 _"Hey, it's okay."_ He says soothingly.

* * *

She complains when he tries to help her to bed.

 _"You can't even walk without tripping or bending over in pain!"_ He says, as he reaches her.

 _"I'm fine."_ She says when she get's to the bed.

 _"No, you're not."_ Kurt asnwers _"Take your shoes off before getting into the bed."_

* * *

A couple of hours later Kurt goes out to pick up the medicine and some groceries.

After he comes back, he goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea and a toast to give Santana along with the medicine.

He walks to the bedroom, and when he opens the curtain Santana slowly sits up, holding her stomach.

Kurt let's the tray in the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed.

 _"Did you sleep well?"_ He asks.

 _"I couldn't sleep."_ Santana says with a tiny voice. _"My stomach was hurting really bad and i was so hot."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ He asked.

 _"I don't know."_ She said, in an almost inaudible tone. _"I'm not hungry."_ She said, while looking at the tray with the toast.

 _"I know, but you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."_ Kurt said _"You need to eat something so you can have your medicine. You can sleep after that"_

* * *

 _"I feel really queasy."_ Santana said, after she had eaten half of the toast.

 _"Are you going to puke?"_ Kurt asked, while holding a bin in front of her. Santana shooked her head no.

* * *

 _"I miss Ohio too. I love it here in NY, but, you know it's weird not being around my dad all the time."_ Kurt said, while Santana was taking the medicine. _"What do you like to do when you're sick?"_ He asked.

 _"Right now i would like to die."_ Santana answered _"But usually my mom would just let me lie in the couch or we'll make a fort while watching a movie or bad reality shows with her and caress my hair and... I don't know, it's stupid."_ She said. _"God, i feel pathetic."_

 _"You're not pathetic, it's cute."_

 _"I think i'm gonna..."_ She said, before starting gagging.

* * *

It took her about half an hour for the medicine to kick in and she feel asleep quickly after that.

Kurt felt kind of bad for waking her up, but he figured out it was for a good cause.

 _"Santana!"_ He said while opening the curtain. _"Hey, Santana, wake up!"_ He said while reaching out to her.

 _"What?"_ Santana mumbled.

 _"Get up."_ Kurt said.

 _"No, it hurts to move."_

 _"C'mon, i have something to show you!"_

Santana groaned but complied. Kurt helped her out of the bed.

 _"It better be worth it."_ Santana said.

* * *

Kurt took her to the living room, where he had made a big fort with pillows and blankets.

 _"What is this?"_ Santana asked while rubbing her eyes.

 _"You said you used to made this with your mom when you were sick,"_ he said _"So, i thought, why not do it here?"_

 _"It's awesome."_ She mumbled.

 _"I know! C'mon, get in, we can watch whatever you want on tv."_

It wasn't Ohio and it wasn't her mom, but it was almost as good.


	16. Chapter 16

Santana came home earlier than usual.

 _"You came earlier."_ Maribel said while approaching her daughter.

 _"I don't feel good."_ Was all Santana said before going upstairs.

Maribel followed her to her room and saw as Santana laid down.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Maribel asked, concerned.

 _"It hurts."_ She could hear the pain in Santana's voice.

 _"What hurts, baby?"_

 _"My stomach."_ She says while holding it and curling into a ball _"It hurts really bad. I came earlier because after the third time i puked Sue told me to go away."_ She said with a hint of annoyance.

 _"She did what?! I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow. She can't make you practice if you're sick."_

 _"Don't, i'm here now."_ Santana mumbled with her face on the pillow. _"I feel awful, i'm gonna die."_

 _"You're not going to die."_ Maribel said.

 _"But it hurts."_ Santana could be such a baby when she doesn't feel good.

 _"I know, baby. I'll go prepare you something to help you feel better, okay? I promise you'll feel better soon."_

* * *

 _"Santana,"_ Maribel said while entering the room. She saw that Santana was in the same position that she was when Maribel left the room. _"Sit up."_

 _"I don't want to."_

 _"C'mon. I made you some tea and i've got you some painkillers."_

Santana groaned but slowly sat up.

 _"Mami"_ Santana grumbled. _"I don't feel good."_

 _"Shh, i know."_ Maribel said _"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you weren't feeling well?"_ She asked.

 _"I don't know."_ Santana mumbled _"I wasn't feeling this bad at first and i didn't want to bother you."_

 _"Santana, you know you never bother me."_ Maribel said, while handling her the tea and the painkillers. _"Here, have this. It'll make you feel better."_

* * *

 _"Hey, do you want me to make you dinner?"_ Maribel asked her a couple of hours later _"I can make you some soup if you feel like eating."_

 _"No, i'm not hungry."_ Santana said _"God, i feel really nauseous."_

 _"Are you going to puke?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I'll go bring a bucket just in case you need it, okay?"_

* * *

Maribel came back to the room with a bucket and a glass of water for Santana and found an empty bed and no sight of her daughter.

She hears Santana dry heaving and goes straight to the bathroom.

 _"Oh, Santana"_ Maribel said, while sitting next to her daughter _"It's okay, i've got you."_

Once Santana finished Maribel handled her the glass of water.

 _"Are you feeling any better?"_ Maribel asked

 _"No."_ Santana mumbled, before retching back into the toilet.

* * *

 _"Did you finish?"_ Maribel asked, about 20 minutes later.

 _"Yes,"_ Santana weakly said _"i wanna go to bed."_

 _"Okay, let me help you."_

* * *

Maribel helped Santana lay in bed.

 _"Mom, my stomach hurts so bad."_ Santana complained.

 _"I know it does."_ Maribel said. _"Try to sleep, okay?"_

 _"I can't! It hurts and i still feel nauseous."_

 _"Shh, just close your eyes."_

Santana groaned.

 _"I'll stay here 'til you fall asleep."_ Maribel said, in a comforting tone. _"You'll feel better tomorrow, i promise."_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Santana!"_ Maribel screams as she get's into the house. _"Santana, i'm home!"_ She looks at the clock when she get's no answer, her daughter should be home already.

She finds Santana in her bedroom. She's asleep curling in a little ball still with her Cheerios uniform. She looks kind of uncomfortable but cute at the same time.

She sits down next to Santana and starts stroking her hair. _"San? Baby, wake up."_

 _"Mami?"_ Santana asks, without opening her eyes. _"When did you get home?"_

 _"Just a couple of minutes ago."_

 _"I don't feel good."_ Santana said, her voice sounded like when she was a child.

 _"Really? What's wrong?"_ Maribel asked, concerned.

 _"My stomach hurts. I though that sleeping would help me feel better but it still hurts like hell."_ Maribel could tell that Santana was serious.

 _"Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have picked you up from school."_

 _"I don't know."_ Santana mumbled as she managed to prop herself up in bed, wincing slightly at the pain in her stomach. _"Mom, it hurts really bad!"_

Sensing the pain in her daughter's voice Maribel got closer to her and cradled Santana in her arms. _"I'm sorry it hurts this bad."_

* * *

Maribel finally convinces Santana to go to the living room with her. She wraps Santana on a blanket and they watch tv together.

 _"Are you feeling any better?"_ Maribel asks.

Santana slowly shakes her head no. _"It still, ouch! It still hurts a lot and i feel a little nauseous, but i don't think i'm going to puke."_

 _"Oh, sweety. Do you want me to rub your tummy like when you were little?"_ She asks and Santana nods, while laying down on her mother's lap.

* * *

Santana falls asleep quickly after that and Maribel tries not to move since she doesn't want to wake her daughter up.

She does wake up early in the morning and she still doesn't feel well at all.

 _"You're staying home today, ok?"_ Maribel says to Santana. _"I can't let you go if you don't feel good."_

 _"Sue's gonna... Ugh, Sue's gonna kill me if i don't go today."_

 _"You're staying, mija you can barely move without complaining, you won't be useful anyway."_ Maribel says. _"Do you want to stay here or do you want to go to bed?"_

 _"Mmh, here."_

 _"Okay, i have some things to do. You just rest till you feel better and call me if you need anything, okay Santana?"_

 _"Ouch, yeah."_ She mumbles. _"Thanks for taking care of me, mami."_

 _"You don't have to thank me."_ Maribel said as she kissed at her daughters forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Of all the places she could of have gotten sick, she got sick at the diner. She barely made it into the bathroom, leaving a disgusting mess on the floor.

They had to put up a sign stating that the bathroom was out of order while Rachel tried to convince a hysterical Santana of coming out of the bathroom and be helped, all while Gunther keep complaining about the disgusting mess.

 _"Santana, hey, open the door!"_ Rachel said, while banging on it.

 _"Yes Santana, c'mon!"_ It was Kurt this time.

It took Santana a while to actually have the energy to stand up and open the door. She's pale and it looks like she could cry at any moment. They help her to clean herself with rough paper towels and cheap soap the best they could and hail a cab for her to go home.

* * *

She felt her stomach twisting all the way home and had had to stop the cab driver once to vomit.

She laid on the couch as soon as she got into the apartment and texted both Kurt and Rachel to tell them that she got safe.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel are still on their shift when Kurt's phone rings.

 _"It's Santana."_ He tells Rachel before answering. _"Hey, how are you feeling?"_

 _"My stomach hurts so bad!"_ Santana whines and Kurt knows that if she is calling, she is definitely hurting. _"What time are you guys coming?"_

 _"In about an hour, Rachel's going to the theatre, but i'll go to the apartment as soon as we finish. Do you think you'll be okay for an hour?"_ He asks.

 _"Yeah, just..."_ Santana mumbles _"Yeah, i'll be okay."_

* * *

The first thing Kurt hears when he enters into the apartment is the sound of Santana retching into the toilet. It's the third time in the last half an hour that she is there. She is still in her dirty uniform, her head hanging so low in the toilet that her chin nearly touch it's rim.

As she gagged and gasped for breath, faint, pained whimpers escaped her troath.

 _"Santana?"_ She heard Kurt's voice calling. He sat next to her and started rubbing her back as she sobbed. _"Hey, shh, it's okay."_ He whispered.

Santana finished puking after a few minutes. _"Are you still feeling nauseous?"_ Kurt asked. Santana just shook her head no, which only made her dizzy.

 _"Let's take you to the couch then."_ Kurt said, while helping her up and half carrying her to the couch.

* * *

Santana had been laying on the couch for an hour or so when Kurt approached her.

 _"Are you feeling any better?"_ He asked, while sitting next to her.

 _"Not really."_ She mumbled, clutching her stomach.

 _"You don't seem to have a fever."_ He said, while putting his hand on her forehead _"Is just your stomach that's giving you troubles?"_

Santana nodded. _"It's probably that stupid vegan food Rachel made us eat."_ She groaned.

 _"Oh c'mon, it was delicious! Do you want another painkiller?"_ He asked and she nodded again.

* * *

Having water and a painkiller wasn't a great idea because Santana puked it right away.

 _"Come on, Santana, it's all right,"_ He mumbled, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back. _"Did you finish?"_

Santana shook her head weakly, tears streaking down her face.

 _"Shh, you have to stop crying, you're gonna get dehydrated."_ He said to her, while wiping away some tears from her face.

* * *

She finished puking a couple of minutes later.

 _"Oww! I feel like my body is betraying me."_ She groaned as a sharp pain hit her twisting stomach. _"God, it hurts so bad!"_ She complained while bending over in pain and Kurt noticed she was about to start crying again.

 _"Oh, come here."_ He said, while wrapping his arms around her from behind. _"Is there anything i can do to help you?"_ He asked, while slowly rubbing her stomach but just got a painful groan for an answer.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Santana fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel came back to the apartment an hour later and found Kurt on the couch, with a sleeping Santana still in his arms.

She gave a little laugh when she saw them, getting noticed by Kurt.

 _"What are you doing?"_ She asked.

 _"She was feeling like crap."_ He answered _"I don't want to move and wake her up."_ He said, knowing how sick Santana was feeling when she was awake.


	19. Chapter 19

Her stomach pain get's worse with every dance step she does, and not only does she feels like she could pass out from the pain, but she's also sick of Mr Schue getting mad at her for not being able to follow the dance routine.

 _"Mr. Schue, can we take 5?"_ Quinn asks, suddenly, and then sits next to Santana. _"I noticed you keep clutching your stomach, are you okay?"_ She asks Santana in a whisper.

 _"Yeah."_ Santana softly whispers back.

 _"Well, if you ask me..."_ Quinn says _"You don't look fine."_

 _"I didn't ask."_ She says, and Quinn keeps staring at her. _"My stomach hurts, okay?"_ Santana finally admits.

* * *

5 Minutes is not long enough for her to feel better, but it's better than nothing.

She is tired and dizzy when they finish rehearsing. Her stomach hurts like hell and she only wants to go home and lie down in bed. She still has to walk 10 blocks to her home because she didn't bring her car with her today.

Quinn approaches her when she is going out of the choir room.

 _"What do you want, Fabray?"_

 _"Want me to take you home?"_ Quinn asks.

 _"Why would i?"_

Quinn rolls her eyes. _"I'm being nice with you, okay?"_ She says, while grabbing Santana's backpack.

* * *

 _"Could you try to drive a bit more smoothly…?"_ Santana suddenly asks.

 _"Yes, sorry."_ Quinn says, even though she is driving smoothly.

Quinn doesn't talk and neither does Santana, but Quinn hears her give little moans of pain once in a while.

* * *

Even though Santana is looking through the window, she barely notices when they get to her home.

 _"Santana, we're here."_ Quinn says, and Santana doesn't answer. _"Santana?"_

 _"Can you stay with me?"_ Santana asks. _"My parent's aren't here and Brittany is with Artie and i don't wanna be alone."_

 _"Santana Lopez is asking me to stay because she has a little tummy ache?"_ Quinn mocks her.

 _"I hate you, Fabray."_ Santana says and suddenly bends over in pain.

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_ Quinn asks while coming closer to Santana.

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _"Well, you are in my car, but okay"_

Santana attempts to open the car door and get out.

 _"Hey, i was joking, i'll stay with you."_ Quinn says.

 _"No, i don't want to."_ Santana says.

 _"Yes you do."_

* * *

Santana goes straight to her room and Quinn follows her minutes after.

She finds Santana in bed, curled in a little ball and softly moaning in pain.

 _"You sound like you're dying."_ Quinn says, while sitting in bed.

 _"I am."_ Santana groans.

 _"No, you are not."_

* * *

Santana spends most of the afternoon twisting in bed and she doesn't let Quinn help her.

 _"Why am i even here?"_ Quinn asks. _"I mean, you don't want me to make you a tea, you don't want any painkillers, you don't want me to rub your stomach even though we both know you love that..."_

 _"I don't want to feel miserable alone."_

 _"I could be at home thinking of ways to get Finn back with me."_ Quinn says

 _"No one cares about that."_

Quinn rolls her eyes and lies in bed next to Santana, who is now lying on her side, both her hands clutching her stomach as she takes shaky breaths.

 _"Sure you're okay?"_ Quinn asks and Santana groans.

* * *

Quinn is pretty relieved when Santana falls asleep after a couple of hours of complaining. Even in her sleep Santana keeps twisting and turning and she looks _so_ uncomfortable that Quinn thinks of waking her up for a minute, but then decides that Santana would be even more annoying if she wakes her up.

Santana doesn't stop moving and that's kind of bothering her. Quinn is starting to fall asleep when she hears the door slowly opening.

 _"Oh, hi Quinn."_ Maribel, Santana's mom says.

 _"Hi. Santana isn't feeling well."_ She answers.

 _"I know, she texted me early."_ Maribel replies _"How is she doing?"_ She asks and Quinn points out to a sleeping Santana next to her.

 _"Maybe i should go, now that you're here."_ Quinn says, while slowly sitting up, but Santana grabs her arm.

 _"Quinn stay."_ She says in her sleep. Maribel laughs and so does Quinn. _"Quinn i'm dying, stayyyyyy."_ her words are slurred and her voice sounds strained, probably from the pain.

 _"It's okay if i...?"_ Quinn asks.

 _"Of course you can stay, i don't think she would let you go anyway."_ Maribel answers. _"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"_

 _"No, i'm okay."_

 _"Tell me if you need anything, or if Santana wakes up."_ Maribel says, while turning off the lights.

 _"Sure."_ Quinn answers. _"Good night."_


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn wakes up when she feels Santana moving next to her.

 _"Are you okay?"_ She asks, half asleep, but doesn't get an answer. She feels Santana quickly getting out of the bed and then hears a door slamming and Santana's dry heavings. She sounds miserable and Quinn knows that she sould go with Santana, but stays in bed for a couple of minutes.

 _"Santana! Are you okay in there?"_ Quinn asks from the bed and again, doesn't get an answer. She goes to the bathroom and slowly opens the door just to find Santana basically hugging the toilet and puking her guts out.

 _"Oh god, you look pathetic! I need to take a picture."_ Quinn says with a laugh.

Santana takes her head out of the toilet for a minute when she hears a flash. _"Did you really take a picture?"_

 _"Oh, i sure did. Wanna see it?"_ She asks teasingly while coming close to Santana and kneeling down next to her. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"What... do you... think?"_ Santana mumbles and then gives a painful groan.

 _"Okay, i'm sorry."_ Quinn says. _"Eww there's puke in your hair. I think i'll go call your mom."_

 _"Nooo, stay here."_ Santana says. _"Pleaseee."_

 _"I'll just go for 5 seconds, you'll be fine."_ Quinn says while standing up.

* * *

Quinn comes back with Maribel who basically runs next to Santana. She sits down next to her and starts rubbing soft circles in Santana's back while softly mumbling comforting words.

 _"Shh, it's okay baby, mami is here. You'll be okay."_ Quinn hears Maribel say and, for a moment, she wishes her mom would be like that with her.

She is shaken out of her thoughts when Maribel asks her if she can get Santana a glass of water.

 _"Sure."_ She says.

* * *

She comes back and handles the water to Maribel who is now cleaning Santana's hair.

Santana takes a sip of water before puking again. She is now crying and Maribel is trying to calm her down.

 _"Quinn you should go to bed, is really late."_ Maribel says to her. _"Besides we'll probably stay here for a while."_

 _"No, i'm okay."_ Quinn says. _"Does she need anything else?"_ Quinn feels a little guilty for having made fun of Santana earlier.

 _"I need to die."_ Santana weakly says while laying down on the floor. Quinn laughs and Maribel sighs.

 _"Maybe we should get her to bed already."_ Quinn suggest, while looking at Santana who is now clutching her stomach as she complains, Quinn is pretty sure Santana is exaggerating, but she still is a little worried.

 _"Yes, we should."_ Maribel agrees. _"C'mon Santana, stand up."_

 _"I'm fine here."_ Santana says.

 _"Santana c'mon, you have to go to bed."_ Maribel says, while slowly moving Santana who groans and gives a pitiful moan.

 _"Yes San, let us take you to bed."_ This time is Quinn who talks.

 _"I don't wanna move."_ Santana softly says. _"Let me here."_

Both Quinn and Maribel keep on insisting.

* * *

 _"I wanna go to bed."_ Santana says, a couple of minutes later. _"The floor is cold."_

 _"We know."_ Quinn says. They both help Santana out of the floor and she complains at every little movement.

They get her to bed and leave a waste basket next to her just in case she needs it.

 _"Are you sure you don't need me to stay here?"_ Maribel asks.

 _"Sure, she'll be okay."_ Quinn says. _"You must be tired."_

Maribel nods. _"Just, call me if any of you need anything, okay?"_

* * *

Quinn goes to bed a couple of minutes later. She gets under the sheets and feels Santana coming closer to her.

 _"I'm cold."_ Santana mumbles.

 _"You smell like vomit."_ Quinn says, while carefully pushing her away.

 _"Quinnnnnn."_ Santana grumbles. _"My stomach hurts and i'm cold."_

 _"I know that already."_ Quinn says. _"Santana i have to go to school in a couple of hours, i need to sleep."_

 _"Can you cuddle with me?"_

 _"Santana are you serious?"_

 _"Quinn pleaseeee."_ She says in a little voice and Quinn rolls her eyes before cuddling Santana.

 _"Are you happy now?"_ Quinn asks.

 _"No, you're hurting my stomach!"_ Santana complains. _"Go away."_

 _"You were basically begging me to cuddle you."_

 _"Yes, but you hurt me."_ Santana pouts.

 _"Whatever, can i go to sleep now?"_

* * *

Santana wakes up two times during the night. One to puke and the other to complain. She barely has any sleep and so does Quinn.

Actually, they're both already awake when the time to go to school comes.

 _"Can you stay with me? Please Quinn."_ Santana asks for the millionth time.

 _"I already told you i can't, Santana."_

 _"Pleaseee."_ Santana says. Quinn sighs.

 _"I won't stay."_ Quinn says. _"But i'll come here later, okay? I promise."_


	21. Chapter 21

Santana is at her bed clutching her aching stomach when Maribel comes in.

 _"Are you feeling any better?"_ She asks, while coming closer to her daughter.

 _"No."_ Santana mumbles, in a trembling voice.

 _"Maybe i should stay,"_ Maribel says _"i don't want to leave you alone."_

 _"I'll be fine."_ Santana mumbles again. _"You'll only be out for a couple of hours. I'll be fine."_

 _"What if you need something?"_ Maribel asks, while Santana snuggles on her and groans. _"I'll see what i'll do."_

* * *

Maribel greets Brittany as soon as she opens the door.

 _"Are you sure you two will be fine? I mean, i can stay if you need me to."_

 _"We'll be fine, i can take care of Santana."_ Brittany says _"Is she in her bedroom?"_

 _"She hasn't moved from her bed all day."_

* * *

Brittany hears Santana whimpering through the door, and as soon as she opens the door she sees Santana.

Santana is curled in bed, her hands pressing on her stomach, her knees to her chest and her eyes closed.

 _"Santana? Hey!"_ Brittany says, entering the room. Santana groans.

 _"Am i dreaming?"_ Santana asks.

 _"No silly."_ Brittany says with a laugh.

 _"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Artie?"_ Santana tries to sound offended.

 _"Your mom told me you weren't feeling well,"_ Brittany says, while sitting next to Santana. _"and you know i prefer to be with you instead of Artie."_

Santana tries to say something else but a wave of pain hits her before she can form a sentence.

 _"Oh, Sanny! Your tummy really hurts that bad?"_ Brittany asks and Santana groans again.

* * *

 _"Hey, do you want me to rub your tummy?"_ Brittany asks, a couple of minutes later. _"C'mon, lay on my lap."_

 _"Mmm i don't wanna... Oww, crap!"_ Santana moans.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Brittany asks as Santana keeps moaning. _"Sanny, hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"_

Santana stays silent for a couple of minutes.

 _"I don't wanna move."_ She mumbles suddenly.

 _"C'mon, just uncurl yourself."_ Brittany says, while moving Santana's arms and legs away and lifting Santana's t shirt. _"Where does it hurts?"_

 _"Here."_ Santana weakly says, while moving her hand all around her belly button.

 _"Okay, let me just..."_ Brittany says, while cuddling Santana from behind, her arms surrounding Santana. _"That's it."_

She starts to rub Santana's stomach in soft circles, the way Brittany knows, makes feel better.

* * *

Santana is drifting to sleep when a stabbing pain hits her stomach.

 _"Are you okay? Did i hurt you?"_ Brittany asks, concerned, when she hears a whimper come from Santana.

 _"No, just... Oww! I just... It felt like something stabbed me and... Oww!"_ Santana whimpers again.

 _"Oh, i'm so sorry. Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?"_

 _"No, you're already helping."_ Santana mumbles.

* * *

Santana falls asleep shortly after, Brittany notices, but even then she is still giving soft whimpers and her breathing is still uneven so Brittany keeps on rubbing Santana's stomach. She can't believe how beautiful Santana is, even when she is sick.

Brittany falls asleep shortly after Santana does.

* * *

Maribel comes home a couple of hours later and the first thing she does is go to her daughters bedroom to see how she is.

She finds both Santana and Brittany asleep. Brittany cuddling Santana with one of her hands over Santana's bare stomach.

They actually look cute and she snaps a quick picture of them in her phone before turning of the light.


	22. Chapter 22

The fact that she get's to play Anita on West Side Story makes her happy. Even though she has to rehearse a lot she likes it.

* * *

Santana feels like crap. She starts feeling sick in the morning, nothing really bad, but as the day goes on, she only feels worst. Her stomach hurts a lot, she is dizzy and she is pretty sure she has a fever.

She doesn't feels like rehearsing with Berry. Rachel annoys her on a good day and she will probably annoy her even more now that she is sick, and actually, the only thing she wants to do is stay in bed.

She thinks about it for a couple of minutes before finally deciding to call Rachel and cancel the rehearsal.

* * *

Rachel picks up the phone really fast.

 _"Hi Santana!"_ Rachel says in a way too cheerful voice.

 _"Hey, Berry. I'm not going to rehearsal today, can we do it tomorrow?"_

 _"What? Why? We need to have as much rehearsals as we can, you can't cancel me like that."_

 _"I don't feel good."_ Santana says.

 _"Oh, okay, right, so i'm supposed to believe that you just so happened to get sick on the day we're supposed to rehearse together? Santana, i know you don't like me, but give me some credit; I'm not stupid."_

 _"Berry, i really don't feel good. We'll just miss one day of rehearsal."_

 _"We can't miss one day of rehearsal just because you want to pretend that you're sick. This is important to me Santana, besides..."_

Santana groans before hanging up the phone.

* * *

She wakes up an hour later when her alarm rings, indicating she has one hour left to get ready and go rehearsal with Berry.

Sleeping wasn't the best idea, because she feels worse now than she did before and god, she really wants to stay in bed.

* * *

She gets ready and slowly walks downstairs, where she meets her mom who is on the couch reading a book.

 _"How are you feeling, baby? Is your tummy still hurting?"_ She asks, as she stands up and approaches her daughter. _"You have a fever."_ Maribel says, while feeling Santana's forehead.

 _"I'm fine."_ Santana mumbles. _"I was going to rehearsal for the play."_

 _"Oh, you're not going like this! Go back to bed."_ Maribel says, while slowly pushing Santana towards the stairs.

 _"Mami, i'm fine. Really."_

 _"Santana, you're not. Go back to bed. Now."_

They keep on discussing for a couple of minutes.

 _"Fine, you're going but i'm taking you and you'll call me if you don't feel good and want to come home."_ Maribel says, and gives no place for Santana to say anything.

* * *

 _"Santana are you okay?"_ Maribel asks in the car, when she hears a little whimper from Santana.

 _"Mmm yeah."_ Santana mumbles. She's actually starting to feel worse. Her stomach hurts even more and the car ride is making her nauseous. She is pretty sure her mother doesn't believe her when she tells her she is fine.

* * *

They get to school pretty fast. She hates being in school in the afternoon, she hates having to rehearse with Rachel, and she just wants to go back to bed.

 _"Finally!"_ Rachel, who is waiting for her at the auditorium, says when she sees Santana. _"You're 10 minutes late, i thought you really weren't coming."_

Santana rolls her eyes, which makes her more dizzier than she was before, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Rachel is annoying on a good day, she's even worse now.

 _"Santana, we already did it a million times, why can't you get it right?"_

 _"Can we rest for five minutes?"_ Santana asks.

 _"Really Santana? You are really asking for a break?"_ Rachel says, her voice very loudly for Santana's taste. _"We can't have a break right now!"_

 _"It's just five minutes."_ Santana says.

 _"I don't care Santana, this is really important for me, it has to be perfect. Perfect!"_

* * *

They rehearse again, and again, and again and Santana feels like she could faint at any moment.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Rachel asks, when she notices Santana clutching her stomach.

 _"I don't feel well."_ Santana groans _"I already told you that."_

 _"Okay, maybe we should take a break now."_ Rachel says.

* * *

Santana doesn't feel better after five minutes, nor does she feel better after 10 minutes.

 _"I think i'll go home."_ Santana says, suddenly. _"I really don't feel good."_

 _"Yeah, you should go."_ Rachel agrees. _"Want me to take you?"_

 _"What? No, i'd rather walk, thanks."_

 _"Santana, c'mon. I made you come here, it's the least i can do, besides my car is outside and your house isn't that far away from mine."_ Rachel insists.

Santana is about to reject her again when she feels a stabbing pain tear through her stomach. She bends over a little.

 _"Okay, you can take me."_

* * *

The only sound in the car are the little moans and groans that come from Santana and Rachel's apologies with her whenever they hit a bump _._

They get to the house pretty fast, and Rachel insists on walking Santana to the door, but Santana forbids her from doing that.

* * *

 _"I told you to call me to pick you up."_ Maribel said, as she saw her daughter walking into the living room.

 _"I know but, ouch! Rachel brought me."_

 _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"Awful. I really shouldn't have gone, i think i feel worse, my stomach hurts so bad."_ Santana complains.

 _"I told you, you should stay."_ Maribel says. _"C'mon, let's get you to bed."_

She helps Santana up the stairs to her room, and covers her with a blanket in bed.

 _"Ask me if you need anything, okay?"_

* * *

Santana doesn't sleep during the night, the pain in her stomach doesn't allow her to and she doesn't go to school the next day either, instead, she spends the day in bed complaining of her twisting stomach and she get's a text from Rachel that reads: _Rehearsal this afternoon?_


End file.
